Conventional retail security devices, such as passive Radio Frequency ID (RFID) tags or electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags perform limited roles within retail security systems. Furthermore, the typical roles of such tags are static. For example, once configured at the time of manufacturing, an EAS tag can only operate within the role of a device that facilitates triggering the sounding of an alarm when the device passes through an EAS gate. As such, RFID tags and EAS tags are often one dimensional, or at least relatively limited in their ability to enhance operations of a retail store or other entity.
Similarly, the keys used to remove the EAS tags from an item, are equally one dimensional. Many EAS tags can be removed with a mechanical and/or magnetic key. However, in the event that a key comes into the possession of an unauthorized individual, the individual may use such a key to disarm the EAS tags, which makes it easier to steal valuable items from retail outlets.
A number of problems have been identified with various prior systems and methods and embodiments discussed herein provide exemplary solutions to these problems.